


Coda: The One That The Norwegian Tourism Board Banned

by Jiksa



Series: Polar Bear 'Verse [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misinformation About Polar Bears, Norway (Country)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa
Summary: Nick and Louis, in a fjord the morning after.





	Coda: The One That The Norwegian Tourism Board Banned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/gifts).



> This little coda originated as a joke with [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow), as a "deleted scene, banned by the Norwegian Tourism Board." Short, silly, cracky, polar-bear related nonsense, for the best of all bears.

It’s almost hard to think of it as the morning after when there hasn’t been a sunrise to mark the shift. Nick’s barely slept, his mouth too busy tasting every inch of Louis’s skin, his hands relearning the shape of him and committing him to memory in case Louis changes his mind. It feels like a night that’s never going to end, like the two of them could beat dawn into submission forever if they just keep fighting sleep. Nick absurdly thinks of hiding here forever with Louis, safely out of the way of camera flashes and harsh city lights. Maybe then, they might have a shot at this.

They’re side by side on the hood of a rental car, parked in what Nick vaguely assumes is a fjord, sharing a cigarette. Nick’s flight out isn’t for another six hours. Everything in Louis feels soft: his cheek resting on Nick’s shoulder, his disheveled hair between Nick’s fingertips, his mouth when it brushes against Nick’s. Nick isn’t naive enough to think those things won’t harden in Louis when they get back to the city, but he can let himself pretend for now.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been anywhere so quiet,” Louis whispers, nuzzling Nick’s jaw with his cold nose. “It’s like everything in the world is just wind and waves and you and me." 

Nick’s heart stutters in his chest. Christ, he doesn’t know how to do any of this. "Easy there, Shakespeare." 

Louis huffs out a sigh. "Just for one second, Nick. Just one. Let me have this." 

Nick reaches down to link their hands. He squeezes, hoping Louis can hear the apology through his mittens. "Yeah, it is quiet." 

"Next time I’m in London. I promise." 

Nick hides his forehead against Louis’s temple, bracing himself against the reckless hope swelling in his chest. He can’t handle getting hurt again. "It’s okay if you change your mind before then,” he murmurs. “Just, don’t be cruel about it. Just tell me, and it’ll be okay. I’ll understand." 

Louis pulls back from Nick’s shoulder. Nick looks at the tall mountains across the water, at the night sky full of stars, at their joined hands. "I mean it,” Louis says. 

Nick knows he means it, he really does. He just doesn’t know if he’ll still mean it once everyone back at the cabin’s had a chance to tease them, if he’ll still mean it once they inevitably get photographed together somewhere in London, if he’ll still mean it when the internet loses its collective shit over #tomlinshaw.

"Look, I just—" he starts, but Louis’s stiffened up beside him and drawn in a harsh breath. “Wh—" 

Louis shoves at him, before scrambling off of the hood of the car and yanking the driver’s side door open. "Get in the car!" 

Nick frowns, turning back to see what’s got him so startled. "Oh shit, is that a—" 

"NICK, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR." 

It’s bigger than Nick thought it would be, its wet, white fur shining in the moonlight as it waddles out of the water below them. Nick catches sight of fangs when it turns its head to roar in response to the rev of the engine. It’s even more beautiful in the flesh than on any of the documentaries Nick’s caught on the telly over the years. It runs faster than Nick would have expected, too, and he dazedly slips off the hood of the car in time for Louis to manhandle him inside the four wheel drive while shouting unintelligibly at him. 

The tyres skid in the snow as they peel off, the car narrowly missing a railing when Louis hauls it back onto the road, and Nick turns back in his seat to see even more bears coming out of the water as Louis pushes the pedal to the metal.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://jiksax.tumblr.com/post/158794979104/press-my-face-against-the-clouds)
> 
> _This misinformation about Norwegian wildlife brought to you behind the Norwegian Tourism Board's back.[Visit Norway?](https://www.visitnorway.com/)_


End file.
